Inolvidable
by Obsidiana Aurea
Summary: Porque esa borrachera más que descolocarlo, lo puso justamente donde debería estar. One shot/ song fic


Un pequeño Songfic/oneshot de Toby y Em porque siempre me gustaron como pareja (en la T1 especialmente).

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, tampoco la letra de la canción (que es de Reik) mío solo es el trauma de que nunca pude verlos como pareja formal en la pantalla chica XD.

* * *

¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades? Esa noche Ivonne lo riñó por pasar tanto tiempo con las mentirosas (particularmente con Spencer) haciendo dios sabe qué cosas, Toby se excusó como pudo tratando de hacerle ver que no era nada de lo que ella pudiera estar pensando pero cuando la chica le pidió una explicación y él no pudo dársela (no podía hacerlo sin meter a AD en el asunto) ella, cansada de discutir sin obtener respuestas simplemente lo echó de su propio remolque. Impotente, Toby vagó por allí agarrando sin querer la borrachera más grande de su vida. Y de pronto en ese mismo club… apareció ella.

 **Era tan bella, era tan bella, que su mirada todavía me quema**

Sí, también Emily tenía una borrachera como pocas, el chico desconocía la razón que la tenía en ese estado, pero si hubiera tenido que apostar creería que (como siempre) fue culpa de Alison. Hablaron, estuvieron apoyándose como siempre, sus palabras dulces, sus disculpas por las molestias ocasionadas le confortaron, mientras que el abrazo de él sirvió para unir los pedazos de su corazón roto. Luego… pasó, tan repentinamente que ninguno de los dos tomó plena conciencia de lo ocurrido hasta la mañana siguiente cuando al despertar se dieron cuenta de que motivados por el alcohol y la tristeza habían cruzado el límite de su amistad, que se han convertido en algo más.

Toby siempre sintió por ella un cariño especial, solo que en el pasado lo justificaba diciendo que era su mejor amiga y por eso se sentía así, no obstante esa noche tuvo una nueva perspectiva de sus sentimientos al tener la oportunidad de estar con ella como algo más. De pronto la verdad lo golpeó en la cara con una fuerza descomunal. Ella, una de las mujeres en las que más confiaba, era a quien quería para que estuviera con él el resto de sus días. Todo cuanto quería había estado frente a sus ojos todo el tiempo.

Él ya conocía sus miedos, sus sueños, sus secretos, podía evocar esa sonrisa inocente pero ahora sabía que esos ojos dulces también podían desbordar lujuria, había probado sus labios quedando hechizado por una cara de ella que no conocía.

Sin embargo, para Emily fue un desliz, un terrible error que quería borrar, de modo que aún después de lo ocurrido lo trataba como siempre: como su mejor amigo, nada más.

Ella no había tenido una epifanía emocional.

 **Como quisiera poderla olvidar, pero se acerca y no lo puedo evitar.**

El muchacho se sabía comprometido pero desde esa noche su corazón no volvió a estar donde debería. Intentó olvidarla y fracasó estrepitosamente, pronto se tornó doloroso y anhelante tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, estar a unos palmos de ella viéndola sufrir sin poder abrazarla.

A su alrededor las cosas siguieron igual, nadie notó nada.

Ella le rogó porque lo olvidara, porque lo dejara ir, se lo dijo de frente una vez, se lo suplicó con mil miradas. Pero él se negó, él se niega; no lo haría ni aunque pudiera.

 **Porque cuando habla con sus ojos dice cosas que no puedo entender**

Estar con Ivonne ha pasó de ser difícil a ser una tortura.

Y el errar al llamarla entre besos, o susurrar su nombre en sueños se convirtió en su peor temor. Sabía que no era justo para Ivonne, trataba de no compararlas, pero le fue imposible, inconscientemente intentaba ver la mirada de Em en sus ojos, encontrar su esencia en ella y al no hacerlo la decepción lo invadía.

 **Y se desnuda poco a poco y se convierte en tu piel oh oh**

Al verla de lejos coquetear con alguien más no puede evitar sentirse molesto, de no recibir siquiera una oportunidad, sabiendo que ella está dispuesta a salir con la mitad de las chicas en Rosewood pero no con él. Él quien ha sido su mejor amigo y confidente, él que nunca haría algo para dañarla.

 **Fue como un cuento, se fue como el viento**

Por eso en su desesperación se conforma con volver a recordar esa noche, esas sensaciones, regresar a ese momento tan mágico que a veces le parece irreal…

 **A veces me digo que tal vez me lo invento**

Sin embargo el alcohol consumido esa noche comienza a hacer estragos en su memoria. ¿Sus manos tenían un tacto firme? ¿O suave? sus labios sabían a… ¿Chocolate? ¿Cereza? (A alcohol probablemente) Es frustrante que los detalles se pierdan lentamente con cada hora que pasa.

 **Si al menos pudiera tener una prueba**

Porque después de esa noche, al amanecer, sólo recuerda que le dio un montón de disculpas apresuradas, mientras buscaba con tímida desesperación su blusa, recuerda la inquietud en sus ojos y la culpa quebrando su voz porque Emily de verdad creía que ese "desliz" arruinaría años de amistad.

 **Algún recuerdo de que estuve con ella**

Después de un tiempo comienzan a notar que algo en él ha cambiado. Caleb quiere preguntar pero después de lo ocurrido con Spencer se detiene al considerar que hablar de amores con él quizá no sea apropiado. Todos le han preguntado varias veces si está bien y él elige mentir.

Todo lo malo se pega. Quizá ha pasado demasiado tiempo con Ali y compañía.

 **Me estoy volviendo loco un poco**

También Ivonne ha notado el cambio y desesperada riñe a Spencer, creyendo que es ella quien se ha adueñado de su corazón nuevamente. La menor de los Hastings por su lado despotrica contra la prometida del chico quejándose de su desfachatez al acusarla sin fundamentos aunque preguntándose con cierta molestia quien será la verdadera causante de ese embrollo.

Y mientras ellas se destruyen a base de miradas despectivas Emily nada tranquilamente en los sueños de Toby. La simple posibilidad resultaría imposible a los ojos de todos, por lo que nadie sospecha de ella. Es tan irónico que resulta cómico.

 **A veces me despierto y siento aquí mi pena**

Tarda unos días, unas semanas pero al final sucumbe y rompe su compromiso. Sabe que Ivonne sufrirá, pero Toby considera que para ella sería peor quedarse amando a un hombre que desea estar en otro lugar. Todos lo interrogan, Spencer especialmente y Emily… ella guarda silencio. Ella sabe las razones y si no las sabe, las intuye.

 **Que me susurra en el oído y dice ¿Dónde estás amor?**

Pero es mejor así, prefiere despertar solo pensando en alguien más, deseando tenerla entre sus brazos desde el ocaso hasta el amanecer, deseando que bese sus labios con ternura y a la vez con la pasión de esa única y bendita noche.

 **Y ya no sé cómo vivir si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí**

No necesita que alguien le diga que ha tirado su vida por la borda, que tenía una mujer que lo amaba y a quien amaba, él lo sabe, la quería tanto que incluso por ella comenzó a construir una casa, el problema es que a Emily le construiría un castillo si ella así lo quisiera.

 **Que no daría por besarla, por abrazarla una vez más.**

Puede que sea un suicidio pero no le importa, va a dejar de lado lo que todos piensen o digan, su meta ahora será ganarse su corazón, lograr que vuelva a verlo como en aquella ocasión por mucho tiempo más que una sola noche; por una vida como mínimo.

 **Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar, si es que la puedo volver a encontrar**

Sólo necesita una oportunidad. ¿Es una locura desear que pase otra vez? ¿Qué el destino los embriague de nuevo en el mismo bar? Ese será su deseo al soplar las velas en su siguiente cumpleaños.

 **No quiero perderla porque solo es ella inolvidable para mi corazón**

Primero enemiga, luego amiga, después confidente, mejor amiga, amante y ahora la quiere como compañera, nadie mejor que ella, para Toby ya no existe nadie más que ella, parece obsesivo pero es que para él, Emily es una de esas chicas que conoces una vez cada mil vidas.

 **Inolvidable**


End file.
